


Hola... ¿Cómo te va?

by xKamiixChanx



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: Ella recuerda como empezaron a estar juntos y la felicidad que ha sentido desde entonces, desde que vencio sus miedos y tuvo la valentía de hablar con él.





	

Vamos caminando por la calle tomados de la mano, sonrío sin poder evitarlo. Es que todavía no puedo creer que estemos juntos. Siempre creí que yo para ti era totalmente indiferente, que no existía en tu mundo y ahora que estamos caminando a tu casa me doy cuenta que no era así, que me encontraba equivocada y que si nunca hubo un contacto entre nosotros fue por tu capa de frialdad y mi timidez.

_Cuando tus ojos cruzaron mi camino_

_Sin buscar te encontré_ _y no dije nada sólo te observaba._

_Y en el silencio me refugié._

Todavía recuerdo cuándo nos conocimos, tú me habías preguntado sobre la dirección de un lugar y yo con mi pésimo sentido de orientación te di mal la dirección y llegaste tarde al campeonato.

Creo que es desde ese momento, en que nuestros ojos se cruzaron empecé a sentir cosas por ti.

—Sakuno… aquí es —lo quedo mirando sin entender. Él se da cuenta y me sonríe levemente.

Me quedo sorprendida, ya que no me dice nada. Solamente nos adentramos en un hotel al parecer no me había dado cuenta por estar pensando en otras cosas -típico de mí-.

Da igual. Me siento feliz al ver la sonrisa que me dedicaste, sincera y sin arrogancia, sonrisa que guardaba para cuando está solamente conmigo.

_Aunque creo que se me notaba, varios meses tarde,_

_Y aunque temblaba cuando tú pasabas_

_Me armé de fuerza y te lo conté…_

Sigo recordando. Después de ese encuentro supe que irías en la misma escuela que yo, y me sentí extrañamente feliz ya que eso significaba que te vería nuevamente, pero no lo demostré mucho. Era muy tímida es más ahora todavía lo soy.

No hablaba mucho contigo, pero siempre que podía te observaba. Muy pocas veces te hablaba, pero como lo he dicho antes era demasiado tímida, aunque todavía no me explico el cómo los sempais sí se dieron cuenta y siempre me molestaban, pero tú no.

—Sakuno…. ¿Qué pasa? Estás más distraída de lo normal —solamente me sonrojo, es que es verdad extrañamente estoy más en las nubes que de costumbre.

Seguimos caminando por el hotel. Al parecer ya pasamos por la recepción, pero yo sigo sin saber por qué estamos aquí, a lo mejor Ryoma me lo diga después.

No puedo evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad, por lo que trato de prestar un poco de atención, pero me es imposible hacerlo, de inmediato mi mente viaja a través de mis recuerdos.

_Y que difícil fue, confesar lo que pasaba._

_Que difícil es, explicar como fue._

_Que difícil fue, acercarme y decirte a la cara,_

“ _Hola cómo te va”_

Lo acepto fue realmente difícil decir todo lo que sentía por ti. Estuve más de un año enamorada de ti y yo no fui capaz de decir nada, es que me daba terror escuchar un rechazo de tus labios.

A parte tú no dabas indicios de sentir algo por mí o mejor dicho, por alguien en ese tiempo.

Estaba realmente frustrada, no sabía si lo mejor era decirte todo lo que sentí, o como había estado haciendo desde que te conocí… Simplemente guardar silencio.

_Desde muy poco tiempo habíamos empezado a conversar más y me refiero al hecho que si yo te hablaba tú respondías con frases seguidas no con simples monosílabos, cosa que me hacía sentir muy dichosa y feliz, ya que eso significaba que nuestra relación estaba empezando a avanzar un poco._

_Todos me decían que tú sentías cosas por mí, pero yo prefería no creerles no quería ilusionarme, para que después cuando me surgiera la valentía me destrozaras el corazón con tu rechazo._

_Se estaba acercando al baile de fin de año y aunque muchos chicos me habían invitado yo los había rechazado, ya que siempre guardaba la esperanza de que tú me podrías invitar, pero al parecer tú no estaba interesado en ir._

— _Sakuno… Me gustaría saber si tienes pareja para el baile, ya que si no lo tienes me gustaría ir contigo —me miraba ansioso esperando mi respuesta. Le iba a responder que sí, ya que estaba completamente seguro que por mucho que los amigos de Ryoma me dijeran que él sentía algo por mí eso era una mentira—. Ella no irá contigo al baile —me sorprendí al escuchar la voz fría de Ryoma detrás de mí._

_Lo miré y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, la mirada fría que le dirigía al chico que estaba al frente de mí, helaba a cualquier persona._

_El chico totalmente asustado se fue corriendo dejándonos solos. Yo estaba un poco enojada por la forma en que había asustado al chico, pero no lo podía expresar. Lo único que hacía era mirarlo, esperando una respuesta por su comportamiento, pero no decía nada. lo único que obtuvo era silencio._

— _Ryoma… ¿p-por qué dijiste eso? —pregunté suavemente. En estos momentos odiaba que la timidez fuera mucho más grande que mi ganas de gritarle y pedir alguna explicación—. Tú iras solamente conmigo —dijo mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos y rozaba mis labios en un beso suave._

_Y cuando duermes a mi lado, no te dejo de observar,_

_Y sin dormir nada, aferrada a la almohada,_

_Insomnio que con nada se me va…_

—Sakuno feliz aniversario —dijo Ryoma mientras me besaba suavemente en los labios.

Yo cierro los ojos y me dedico a responder el beso, siento como mi corazón empieza a latir aceleradamente al sentir las caricias de Ryoma en mi cuerpo, es algo tan común, pero no dejo de sentir las mismas sensaciones de la primera vez.

—Te amo Ryoma… —respondió en un susurro cuando nos separamos.

Me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo. Sus caricias se vuelven más atrevidas haciendo que de mi boca se escapen suaves suspiros que no logro detener, ni tampoco quiero.

Lentamente nos vamos deshaciendo de nuestras ropas, para volvernos uno solo, es en estos momentos cuando estoy unida él cuando me siento totalmente feliz.

Nuestra entrega termina y yo me quedo recostada en su pecho, observando como duermes, tu rostro totalmente relajado, podría pasar toda la noche observándote.

Siento como él sueño se está apoderando de mí y cierro los ojos para dejar que el sueño me domine por completo.

_Los principios siempre son bonitos, ya lo sé y que más da,_

_A cada instante trato de disfrutarte,_

_Lo que sea a mí me da igual._

Siento como me besan suavemente, sonrío sé que eres tú. Siempre me despiertas de esta manera tan dulce.

Ayer cumplimos siete años de noviazgo y todavía me cuesta creerlo, en un principio nuestras relación era hermosa y muchas personas decían que iba a ser por unos meses más y ahora me gustaría decirles lo equivocados que estaban. Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y nuestra relación sigue siendo perfecta.

—¿Cómo dormiste? —me pregustas—. Bien gracias —le digo en un susurro él sólo se acerca a mí para besarme una vez más.

Le respondo al tiempo que siento como mi corazón estalla por tanta felicidad, es que lo nuestro es perfecto y no creo que nada me haga tan feliz que estar contigo Ryoma.

_Y ahora aquí tan enamorada, ya no hay dificultad,_

_Y ahora aquí tan ilusionada, nada puede salir mal._

Nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz. Es que cuando estoy con Ryoma me olvido de todo y simplemente me dedico a sentir todo el amor que me está entregando en cada beso y caricia.

—Sakuno… quieres casarte conmigo —dice mientras siento algo frío posarse en mi dedo anular. Lo veo y es un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

Las lágrimas empiezan a caer de inmediato de mis ojos.

—Sí… quiero casarme contigo —digo en medio de mi llanto, es que me hace tan feli. Sí, definitivamente ahora nada puede salir mal, todo esto es demasiado perfecto—. Te amo.

“ _Hola ¿cómo te va?”_

FIN

 


End file.
